The Man Who Cant Be Moved
by astia morichan
Summary: Sequel Of Running Low. Dulu, Tetsuya pikir cinta yang ia miliki untuk Seijuurou adalah sebuah dosa. Hingga ia memutuskan pilihan yang salah, sampai Seijuurou meninggalkannya. Tapi sekarang, Tetsuya tidak peduli lagi jika neraka sekali pun menghalanginya. Ia akan membuat Seijuurou jatuh cinta lagi padanya. Side Story of Tetsuya. Wajib baca Running Low biar paham. YAOI. AkaKuro


Tetsuya mengalihkan fokus retinanya pada pemandangan yang ada di depan mata. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas salju mulai turun satu persatu. Butiran putih yang kini menggenang di setiap pohon yang ada di depan kamarnya. Jika seperti ini, Tetsuya akan mengingat lagi kenangan lama. Ya. Kenangan bersama dengan Akashi Seijuurou- Pria yang pernah menjadi sahabat dekatnya. Pria yang menyatakan perasaannya. Pria yang selalu Tetsuya sakiti berkali-kali.

Jujur. Tetsuya sangat merindukannya sekarang. Dulu, jika Seijuurou ada, Tetsuya akan memeluk pria itu dengan erat. Agar ia tidak perlu menggigil karena kedinginan yang tubuhnya rasakan. Ia rindu kehangatan tubuh Seijuurou yang selalu memeluknya dengan erat. Tetsuya juga rindu kecupan singkat yang selalu Seijuurou lakukan saat ia pura-pura terlelap. Tetsuya bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak tahu perasaan Seijuurou. Tatapan cinta Seijuurou selalu terpancar untuknya, dan Tetsuya tidak pernah mengelak, karena ia juga mencintai Seijuurou. Walaupun ia tahu semua ini salah. Maka hanya jalan inilah yang Tetsuya harus pilih.

"Ne.. Tetsu-kun.." Suara merdu dari wanita bersurai pink itu menggema di ruangan ini. Membuat Tetsuya menoleh saat melihat sosok Momoi Satsuki. Ah ralat. Kuroko Satsuki yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Ya. Satsuki adalah istri sah Tetsuya. Sebenarnya, ia merasa kasihan pada Satsuki. Tetsuya harusnya tidak bertindak egois seperti ini, jika ia hanya menyakiti perasaan Satsuki. Sejak mereka menikah hampir dua tahun lalu, Tetsuya sama sekali tidak pernah menyentuh istri cantiknya itu. Karena Satsuki sadar, sebenarnya Tetsuya tidak mencintai dirinya lagi. Ah. Bukan. Tetsuya memang tidak pernah mencintainya selama ini.

Tetsuya mengerutkan alis saat melihat Satsuki menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu. Apalagi saat wanita itu menarik tangannya, agar Tetsuya bisa melihat dirinya dengan jelas.

Hening beberapa saat. Satsuki hanya menatap wajah Tetsuya lama, sebelum akhirnya ia berucap.

"Bagaimana jika kita berpisah saja, Tetsu-kun? Kau tahu? Kau tidak boleh seperti ini terus. Kau harus mencari lagi Akashi-kun. Aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh." _Manik aquamarine_ Tetsuya membulat saat mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Satsuki. Ia bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan jika Satsuki akan mengatakan hal itu. Istrinya meminta cerai. Istrinya meninggalkan Tetsuya. Sama dengan Seijuurou yang meninggalkannya.

"K-kau ingin bercerai denganku?" Dan pertanyaan itu di sambut dengan anggukan pelan Satsuki. Tetsuya tahu, Satsuki sudah menderita selama ini. Terkadang, Tetsuya merasa menjadi orang yang sangat bodoh karena tidak tertarik dengan gadis secantik Satsuki.

"Ya. Tetsu-kun harus bahagia. Kau akan terlihat hidup jika ada Akashi-kun di sampingmu." Suara Satsuki bergetar pelan, dan Tetsuya tahu, jika wanita itu tengah menahan isak tangisnya. Tetsuya juga tidak ingin menyakiti Satsuki. Wanita yang sudah ia kenal sejak lama itu terlalu baik untuknya. Satsuki pantas mendapatkan pria yang lebih baik darinya.

"Maafkan aku, Satsuki-chan." Dan Tetsuya hanya bisa tersenyum getir saat melihat gelengan yang di berikan Satsuki. Jika bisa Tetsuya memohon, ia ingin mengulang waktu. Waktu dimana ia tidak memutuskan untuk berpacaran dengan Satsuki, karena ego bodohnya. Benar kata orang. Penyesalan itu selalu datang terakhir. Tetsuya menyesal. Kenapa ia tidak jujur tentang perasaannya pada Seijuurou saat itu.

 **The Man Who Cant Be Moved**

 **Sequel of Running Low**

 **Kuroko no Basuke c Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **T**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort/ Angst/ Maso kaya gue**

 **WARNING KERAS! YAOI! MASO! TYPO'S, NGENES, OOC. DLL. GA SUKA? BACK OFF!**

 **Akashi Seijuurou X Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **Song : The Man Who Cant Be Moved – The Script**

 **a/n: Gue lagi jadi masosis. Serius gue lagi pengen di masoin/? Ga tau kenapa tiba-tiba demen cerita nyesek. Ah gue ga yakin sih ini nyesek apa ngga. Tapi yang jelas. Di part ini, gue mau masoin cuya. Kalo di running low gue masoin juyo. Disini cuya yang gue sakitin.**

 **Padahal seharusnya gue belajar buat uts bulan ini. tapi entah malah ngetik begini. Yah doain aja uts gue lancar guys. Wkwk**

 **Happy Reading**

 **EnJOY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dulu, aku berpikir cinta yang aku punya untukmu adalah sebuah dosa.**

 **Tapi ketika aku kehilangan dirimu, maka aku tidak takut masuk neraka sekalipun.**

 **Jika cinta ini adalah dosa, aku akan melakukan dosa ini untukmu.**

 **Dan aku pikir, aku begitu membencimu saat itu.**

 **Tapi, sepertinya aku salah.**

 **Tahukah kau apa yang lebih dalam dari perasaan benci?**

 **Aku pikir itu adalah cinta.**

 **Ya. Aku mencintaimu, Sei-kun.**

 **(Quotes of ARTTL)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tetsuya berjalan dengan terburu-buru. Menerobos kerumunan mahasiswa yang mengahalangi jalannya. Ya. Tetsuya sekarang sedang berada di _University of California,_ Kampus terkenal yang ada di Amerika Serikat. Tetsuya pergi ke negara nan jauh itu, dengan tujuan untuk bertemu dengan Seijuurou. Konyol bukan? Ia niat melanjutkan gelar Doktornya hanya untuk Seijuurou. Pria yang bahkan belum tentu sudi bertemu dengannya lagi, saat pria itu justru sudah memutuskan akan menghilang dari kehidupannya.

Tapi ini adalah jalan terakhir yang Tetsuya punya. Ia merindukan Seijuurou sampai segila dan senekat ini. Tetsuya bahkan memaksa Aomine Daiki agar memberinya informasi tentang Seijuurou satu bulan lalu. Dan begini lah Tetsuya berakhir sekarang. Setelah mengurus segalanya, ia pindah ke _San Fransisco, California_ , Kota tempat ia akan melanjutkan studi, juga tempat Seijuurou berada.

Jadi, ini yang akan Tetsuya lakukan sekarang. Mencari Seijuurou, setelah urusan di kampusnya selesai. Menurut Daiki, Seijuurou sekarang menjadi mahasiswa kedokteran di universitas yang sama dengannya. Dan Seijuurou sedang melakukan magang di salah satu rumah sakit paling besar di kota itu. Rumah Sakit California yang sangat terkenal seantreo itu. Tetsuya pikir, Seijuurou sudah menjadi orang yang sangat hebat. Yah. Tetsuya memang akui jika Seijuurou itu sangat jenius. Tapi Tetsuya tidak pernah tahu jika Seijuurou akan mengambil beasiswa di Univesitas ternama itu, dan kini menjadi salah satu dokter magang di Rumah Sakit ternama. Hanya dalam waktu singkat, Seijuurou sudah bisa seperti ini. Mungkin jika saja Seijuurou berniat untuk terus melanjutkan studinya seperti Tetsuya, ia yakin, Seijuurou sudah menjadi seorang Profesor saat ini.

Ah. Sudahlah. Tetsuya lelah berspekulasi tentang Seijuurou di masa depan. Tetsuya percaya jika Seijuurou akan menjadi orang sukses di masa depan. Dan sekarang sudah terbukti. Kali ini, Seijuurou berhasil menggapai mimpinya. Menjadi seorang dokter. Jika Tetsuya bertemu dengan Seijuurou nanti, ia akan mengucapkan selamat karena impian sejak kecil pria itu tercapai.

"A-ah.. M-maaf." Tetsuya berujar lirih saat tanpa sengaja dirinya menabrak seseorang, dan membuat pria bersurai abu itu mengaduh pelan saat bahunya tertabrak oleh Tetsuya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak berlari seperti itu." Pria bersurai abu itu mendengus kesal ke arah Tetsuya, sambil memegangi bahunya yang masih berdenyut sakit. Ia tidak habis pikir jika tubuh mungil pria bersurai biru itu sangat kuat.

"Maafkan aku. Apa kau ingin aku antar ke rumah sakit sekarang? Aku akan mengantarmu." Tetsuya berseru panik, dengan logat bahasa inggrisnya yang tidak terlalu lancar. Membuat pria bersurai abu itu terkikik saat mendengarnya. Ternyata pria bersurai biru itu sangat lucu.

"Hahaha. Tidak usah." Pria bersurai abu itu tertawa pelan, sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Tetsuya. "Mayuzumi Chihiro." Ia memperkenalkan dirinya pada Tetsuya yang masih terlihat kebingungan di depannya.

"K-kuroko Tetsuya." Tetsuya membalas uluran tangan Mayuzumi dengan hangat, tanpa tahu tubuh Mayuzumi menegang saat mendengar namanya. Seolah teringat akan satu hal yang ia lupakan.

"Kau berasal dari Jepang?" Pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Mayuzumi membuat Tetsuya kembali mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Bagaimana bisa Mayuzumi tahu dirinya berasal dari Jepang? Apa Mayuzumi itu seorang cenayang? Ah. Sepertinya Tetsuya terlalu suka menonton drama jika berspekulasi bahwa pria tampan yang ada di depannya adalah cenanyang. Well, nanti Tetsuya akan berusaha agar tidak menonton drama lagi.

"Saat aku ke Jepang satu tahun lalu," Mayuzumi terdiam sebentar. Seakan berpikir, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali membuka suara.

" Aku pernah melihat orang yang mirip denganmu di foto." Mayuzumi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal.

"Ah.. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan jika orang yang aku lihat di foto adalah kau. Mungkin aku salah orang." Dan Mayuzumi kembali tertawa kecil, sebelum matanya berbinar saat melihat sosok yang kini berdiri lima meter di belakang Tetsuya.

"Yo.. Sei-chan!" Mayuzumi berseru sambil melambaikan tangannya. Membuat Tetsuya ikut menoleh. Dan alangkah terkejutnya Tetsuya, saat manik _aquamarine_ itu menangkap sosok yang selama ini ia cari. Ia rindukan. Di depannya, berdiri sosok pria bersurai _crimson_ yang memakai jas putih di sertai stetoskop yang menggantung di lehernya. Dia- Seijuurou- menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk Tetsuya artikan. Manik _heterochromia_ itu mengerjap kaget, seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang retinanya tangkap.

"Tetsuya.." Dan suara bariton milik Seijuurou yang selalu Tetsuya rindukan itu menggema di telinganya. Membuat jantungnya melompat kegirangan saat suara itu seolah menghilangkan rasa rindunya selama satu tahun ini. Ia rindu suara Seijuurou. Sangat. Sampai rasanya Tetsuya tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk bernafas.

"S-sei-kun.." Suara Tetsuya bergetar saat memanggil nama Seijuurou dengan nada sarat akan kerinduan. Ia rindu. Hanya itu yang Tetsuya tahu. Ingin rasanya Tetsuya menerjang tubuh Seijuurou, dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Mereka hanya terdiam. Saling tatap beberapa detik, saat manik _aquamarine_ Tetsuya menatap sosok Seijuurou dengan sendu. Di ikut dengan manik _heterochromia_ Seijuurou yang menatapnya dengan intens. Dari tatapan itu, Tetsuya tahu satu hal. Seijuurou tidak merasakan hal yang sama untuknya.

"Ah.. Ternyata benar. Tetsuya ini yang ada di fotomu kan, Sei?" Mayuzumi memecah keheningan. Membuat alis Tetsuya mengernyit, dan di ikuti Seijuurou yang sekarang tersenyum tipis padanya dan Mayuzumi. Sepertinya Seijuurou cukup baik mengendalikan dirinya saat ini.

"Ya. Tetsuya adalah temanku. Dia yang aku ceritakan menikah hampir dua tahun lalu." Ucap Seijuurou sarkatik. Tanpa tahu jika Tetsuya merasa tersinggung karena ucapannya. Teman katanya? Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Seijuurou hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman saja.

"Jadi dimana istrimu, Tetsuya?"

"Aku sudah bercerai dengannya setengah tahun yang lalu." Ucap Tetsuya dengan tatapan datarnya. Dan ucapan itu membuat Seijuurou cukup kaget saat mendengar penuturan yang keluar dari mulut si surai biru. Entahlah. Tetsuya tidak bisa menebak raut wajah datar Seijuurou saat ini.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini Tetsuya?" Pertanyaan Seijuurou terdengar _to the point._ Seperti ingin segera menjauh dari Tetsuya secepatnya.

Ingin rasanya Tetsuya menjawab jika ia merindukan pria itu. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Seijuurou dan meminta maaf atas segalanya yang pernah ia lakukan. Juga berkata jujur, jika ia sangat mencintai Seijuurou, sampai Tetsuya tidak akan peduli jika dunia menghujatnya sekali pun.

"Melanjutkan pendidikkanku di universitas ini, Akashi-kun." Kali ini Tetsuya bisa melihat Seijuurou tersenyum getir. Ia tidak tahu apa arti senyuman yang Seijuurou berikan untuknya.

"Kalau begitu selamat datang di kampus ini." Seijuurou menunjukkan senyum simpulnya. Tapi Tetsuya tahu, senyuman itu palsu. Senyuman itu sama sekali tidak tulus Seijuurou berikan untuknya.

"Ayo, Mayuzumi. Aku akan mengajarimu tentang anatomi lagi." Seijuurou berbalik, sambil menarik tangan Mayuzumi. Menggenggamnya dengan erat. Hingga membuat Tetsuya mencelos melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya itu. Seijuurou mengabaikannya saat mereka pertama kali bertemu sejak dua tahun terakhir. Seijuurou menjauhinya. Ekspektasi yang selama ini Tetsuya impikan sama sekali tidak terwujud. Berbeda. Benar-benar berbeda 180 derajat.

"E-eh? Bukankah kau akan ke rumah sakit lagi?"

"Nanti. Setelah kau mengerti tentang apa yang aku ajarkan."

Ingin rasanya Tetsuya berteriak kesakitan saat melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Seharusnya, Seijuurou hanya tersenyum seperti itu padanya. Senyum Seijuurou itu hanya untuk Tetsuya. Candaan Seijuurou itu hanya untuknya. Seharusnya dirinya yang ada di posisi itu, bukan Mayuzumi.

Ternyata perasaan ini lebih menyakitkan. Kali ini, Tetsuya mengerti bagaimana perasaan Seijuurou saat dirinya memilih bersama Satsuki. Rasanya hati Tetsuya serasa kosong dan tidak berarti apapun. Hampa. Seakan Tetsuya tidak punya hati lagi untuk merasakan apa yang namanya kesedihan. Menangis pun Tetsuya sudah tidak sanggup. Ia sudah lelah menangisi penyesalannya untuk Seijuurou dua tahun lalu. Tapi kali ini, rasa sakit bagaikan di rajam tombak panas pada ulu hatinya itu benar-benar terasa menyakitkan. Sampai rasanya Tetsuya tidak sanggup mengatur napasnya yang kini memburu.

"Maaf." Hanya gumamam lirih itu yang bisa Tetsuya sampaikan saat melihat punggung mereka menjauh dari pandangannya. Jika bisa, Tetsuya ingin mengulang waktu. Dimana ia tidak menjadi orang idiot yang mengikuti egonya. Tetsuya janji. Ia tidak akan menyerah sampai sini. Ia akan membuat Seijuurou mencintainya lagi, walau itu membutuhkan waktu cukup lama. Jika dulu Seijuurou bisa jatuh cinta pada Tetsuya, bukan hal tidak mungkin jika Seijuurou akan mencintainya lagi. Sekarang, Tetsuya memutuskan untuk terus menggapai Seijuurou. Membuat rasa penyesalannya berganti menjadi sebuah kebahagian yang selama ini Tetsuya harapkan. Ia harap, keinginannya terkabul. Tuhan mengizinkannya bersatu dengan Seijuurou suatu hari nanti.

 **FIN..**

 **Oke. Geblek emang gue. Ini Cuma side story dari pandangan cuya aja kok. Jadi kalo kemarin itu gue buat sudut pandangan perasaan juyo. Di sini gue buat sudut pandangan dari cuya.**

 **Tamat? Boleh tamat aja. wkwk**

 **Next? Boleh. Tapi liat mood. Kalo emang lagi pengen ngelanjut gue pasti bakal buat happy ending. Gimana kalian aja wkwkwk.**

 **Respon dong ini maso ga? Feelnya dapet ga? Biar gue ga kapok bikin ff maso lain kali. wkwk.**

 **Btw mau buka lapak. Gue jual softcase sama hardcase hp yang bisa req gambar. Mau gambar akakuro juga bisa. All type insya allah ada. Kalo minat hub gue aja di twitter/fb/ line : astia_morichan**

 **Sankyuu ^^**

 **So, Mind To Review?**

 **Astia Morichan**


End file.
